


caught in the headlights (of your love)

by theyoungv_eins



Series: Robron Week 2017 [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: B), But I still hope it's ~sexy~ enough for you, Intimacy, M/M, Not too NSFW bc I don't want to write it, Robert's pov, Robron Week 2017, Second person POV, fluff!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungv_eins/pseuds/theyoungv_eins
Summary: He’s deep under your skin, and you’re happy. You want him there forever, because with it comes this warmth. Spreading through your veins and moving through every part of your body.&You have all night, if you want it. All night to indulge in it. To see all the different ways you can make Aaron come undone under your touch.--ROBRON WEEK DAYS 5 & 6: Pillow Talk and Let's Get SexyJust some boys with some serious intimacy





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey funky dudes, sorry this is late!! hope it's okay
> 
> time to dig up one of my old fic ideas i never started B)  
> not graphic or anything but as sexy as i could muster at the end  
> hope you enjoy <3
> 
> title from [make your move by you me at six](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iirUXydMCes)

The kind of intimacy you and Aaron share in public is nowhere near as intense as when you’re both alone with each other. 

You’re close in public. Everyone _knows_ , and you’re past the point of caring what people think, so it’s easy to show Aaron affection. In public, it’s as simple as a hand on Aaron’s back, just for a second. Maybe a quick hug in the pub after coming home, a little kiss on the cheek. Even kissing him on the mouth in public is easy, now, and it’s freeing, in a way. It’s almost a relief, after hiding who you were for so long – being too afraid to love someone like Aaron.  

You’re not scared anymore. 

You show your affection for Aaron with little gestures, but it’s so obvious how much you love him. You wear your love for Aaron on your sleeve, and you’ve stopped caring who sees it. In a heartbeat, you’d stand on the tables of the Woolpack and yell your love for him. No second thoughts, no regrets. Although, sometimes table-standing and yelling isn't even necessary - everyone can see the blatant heart-eyes you give each other.  

“If I ever ‘ad a bloke that looked at me like that,” Chas comments one day, nodding to Aaron while she pulls them a couple of pints, “Reckon things'd've turned out a lot better.”  

And you grin, handing her a five pound note. “I’m lucky,” you tell her, as if she doesn’t already know. You are. You’re so lucky to have Aaron, because he has so much love. There’s enough for every single member of his family, and for you and Liv. It’s amazing, because even though it’s shared between so many people, you still feel overwhelmed by how much love he saves for you.  

He has a big heart, and maybe that’s why it was so hard for you to stay away.  

It’s hard to believe that this is actually happening, sometimes. After dreaming about it, this life, countless times, you sometimes have to pinch yourself to make sure it's real. If anyone told you, two years ago, that you’d be married to another man – Aaron Dingle, at that – you would’ve called them crazy. 

And it is crazy, at times. Your relationship is intense - always has been. There's always something new happening with the two of you, or with one or all of the Dingles. It's hard to keep up with. You adore them, though. Your new family. It's still weird to say, sometimes. Who would have thought, a few years ago, that you would end up becoming a Dingle? 

The only problem with being a Dingle is that there's always one around. There's always Chas and Charity at the Woolpack, of course, but then there's Cain at the scrapyard sometimes, Lisa at the Mill with boxes upon boxes of meals, Debbie coming over for a brew and a catch-up with Aaron. You were surprised to come home to a house full of Dingles one evening, when all you wanted to do was curl up with your husband after a long day.

And that's what it is, when you and Aaron are alone together. It's the kind of thing that Liv says she wants to be sick over. 

When you’re alone with each other, whether it’s in the living room, the kitchen, the bedroom, the kind of intimacy you share is unlike anything you’ve experienced before. It’s Aaron, leaning into your space, sharing food, kissing and touching you. It’s his fingers stroking across the ridges of your knuckles and his cheek resting on your shoulder.  

It’s Aaron, sitting next to you and winding down after a long day. Finding comfort in your presence.  

He’s deep under your skin, and you’re happy. You want him there forever, because with it comes this _warmth_. Spreading through your veins and moving through every part of your body. You’ll keep him there forever, because you’re afraid of what’ll happen if he ever digs his way out. Death by hypothermia, probably.  

You love him so, _so_ much.

It’s a lot different, loving someone for who they are, rather than the idea of them. It was like that with Chrissie. You were so convinced that she was the love of your life back then, but she's nothing compared to Aaron.  Chrissie was elegance and the promise of a hefty inheritance. She was gorgeous. Witty and fierce. But she was also a lifetime of hiding who you are. A marriage you wouldn't have been truly happy in. She was fantastic. Until you met Aaron, and just couldn't stay away. 

Aaron is... Well, he's everything. He's stronger than anyone. He's flawed, but he's perfect at the same time - you think he's perfect, and that's all that matters. He's dirt and mud and oil, but it never matters to you. He's family. Most importantly, he's the truth. There's no more hiding. No more worrying about letting your father down, being the way you are, because Aaron taught you that there's nothing to be ashamed of. He's safe, warm.

He's the love of your life. 

But then there's your  _private_ time alone together. 

No one's allowed to see this, obviously. The image of Aaron when he _wants_  would no doubt have everyone falling in love with him. He's gorgeous. The most beautiful person you've ever met - man or woman. Just thinking about him, looking at you with those eyes - challenging you and asking you and flirting with you. Daring you, while he climbs into your lap or while he sinks down onto his knees before you. It makes you weak.

It really is a sight to behold.

And the best part is that it's all for you.

You have more time now, and it’s better. There’s time to go slow, to find what works without worrying about getting home to your wife on time without her suspecting anything. You’re past all the rush; the _need to_ and _want to_ is still there, but it’s so much different now. Now, you can have all night, if you want it. All night to indulge in it; in Aaron. To see all the different ways you can make him come undone under your touch. Your hands on his body, your mouth on his neck. Making him squirm and shudder. 

Aaron's not as slow or methodical as you are. He tears into you, rather than taking you apart piece by piece. He can have you begging in seconds, keening and almost crying with it. You feel pathetic, sometimes, that he can have this effect on you so easily. 

And afterwards, you get to lie in bed with him, press yourself against his back and kiss the span of skin in between his shoulder blades. Whisper sweet nothings, because that's just who you are now. And he scoffs, tells you to shut up and that he loves you in the same breath. 

And then, you fall even more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave comments and/or come message me on tumblr [@aarondingl-e](http://aarondingl-e.tumblr.com) !!  
> as always, thank you for giving kudos or bookmarking or commenting. it means the world to me
> 
> starting on day 7 asap, but it'll be late, too :(  
> i'm home from school early tomorrow, so i'll try and smash it out then B)


End file.
